1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ergonomic bicycles and more particularly pertains to a new ergonomic tandem bicycle suitable for riders with some limited physical capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ergonomic bicycles is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,538 describes an ergonomic bicycle or optional tricycle. Another type of ergonomic bicycle is U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,811 that details a seat attachment and steering arrangement for a recumbent bicycle or the like.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes certain improved features such as an improved transmission system and seat arrangement.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a set of idler gears to ensure continuous contact between the drive chain and the pedal sprockets which is essential when the frame is elongated as which is necessary with this type of design. Also, especially in the case of the tandem version, a seat having two different elevated levels is utilized.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ergonomic tandem bicycle that utilizes a uniquely shaped handlebars that allows the driver to reach the hand grips without bending forward.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ergonomic tandem bicycle in which a single seat version using the same principles could be made.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an elongated frame with an angled steering column attached to the front portion of the frame that positions the front wheel substantially in front of the frame, and the handlebars towards the rear. A transmission assembly includes the necessary pedal sprockets, along with idler sprockets that maintain continuous contact between the sprockets and the long drive chain required with this type of design. The seat is positioned in such a manner so as to allow the riders to sit in a near vertical position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.